Bags for carrying and storing personal items and/or infant care supplies are well known. Suitcases, backpacks, and diaper bags are perhaps the most common of such devices. Suitcases are well known for carrying clothing and other personal items when traveling. Backpacks are likewise well known for carrying clothing, personal items, and camping supplies when hiking or camping.
Suitcases are commonly comprised of an upper and lower half which close in a clam shell fashion to contain items therein. A latch or zipper secures the suitcase in a closed configuration and prevents the inadvertent emptying of its contents. Generally, a single handle is attached to the suitcase such that it may be hand carried
Backpacks are commonly comprised of a canvass or nylon bag having shoulder straps which permit the bag to be conveniently carried upon the user's back. A flap typically covers an opening in the uppermost end of the backpack and is secured in a closed position With a zipper, hook and loop fasteners, or the like. In addition to being used for camping and hiking, backpacks are also commonly used to carry books and school supplies to and from school, on short outings such as picnics and when traveling.
Food is often carried in backpacks to be consumed on picnics or when camping or traveling. The type of food which may be carried in a knapsack is limited to foods which are not rapidly perishable. Foods whose temperature must be maintained at a lower temperature than the environment cannot be carried in a backpack since they will spoil. Thus, if such foods are desired, a separate cooler must also be carried.
A diaper bag is typically a fabric bag for storing both clean and soiled diapers, bottles, tissues, hand towels, and the like. Some diaper bags have a separate compartment for bottles. Some diaper bags also provide for the storage of a changing pad.
Such devices as diaper bags simplify the transportation and storage of infant care supplies, however they do not provide for the cooling of beverage and food items or the organization of a very large variety of infant care supplies.
Portable seats for use at sports events, the beach, while camping and the like are well known. Such seats are typically lightweight foldable devices whose bottom and back may be disposed in laminar juxtaposition and whose legs may be tucked in next to the bottom for storage and convenient carrying. However, when a seat is desired on occasions when another bag must be carried, then the seat adds to the carried weight and may become so inconvenient that it is preferably left behind.
Coolers are commonly used to store food and beverage items which must be kept at a low temperature to prevent spoilage. Such coolers do not readily accommodate the storage of a large variety of non-food items.
Booster chairs are commonly required when both dining out and eating at home to elevate an infant to a height where the infant can eat food placed upon a table.
Changing pads are often carried by persons with infants to provide a clean, soft surface upon which the infant's diaper may be changed. The changing pad keeps the infant and new diaper clean if changing occurs upon the ground, for example. The changing pad keeps the infant and soiled diaper from soiling other items, such as a bed or sofa, upon which changing may also occur.
Infant bicycle seats are well known. They commonly attach above the rear wheel of a bicycle and provide a means by which an infant may be carried along with the adult on the bicycle. Such infant bicycle seats typically comprise a mounting apparatus for attaching the seat to the bicycle, a plastic molded seat upon which the infant may be disposed, and straps for securing the infant upon the seat.
In the prior art the suitcase, backpack, diaper bag, cooler, seat or booster chair, and changing pad are all separate items which must be carried and stored as separate items. It is difficult, if not impossible for a single individual to carry all of these items simultaneously. Storage of each of these items in a common area, the trunk of a car for example, is difficult because of the amount of space required. Also, no provision is made with prior art infant bicycle seats to carry infant supplies and/or food. It would therefore be desirable to provide a single apparatus which would provide for the transportation and storage of personal items and/or infant care supplies, perishable food and beverage items, and which could also be used as an adult's seat or child's booster seat. As such, although the prior art has recognized the need for the individual items, no means has been provided whereby each of these items may be integrated into a single unit for convenient transportation and storage.